


Another December

by Quoyan_XI



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 1 percent tears, 99 percent fluff, Christmas, Comfort, December - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, Kissing, Marriage, Meeting the Family, Modern AU, Modern Setting, Neck Kissing, Petyr is a college teacher, Petyr is so cute, Sansa was his student a long time ago, Smut, So much fluff you'll get diabetes, happy Petyr, happy sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoyan_XI/pseuds/Quoyan_XI
Summary: Petyr and Sansa form a little family and spend their first Christmas in their new house.Warning! Fluff ahead.





	Another December

                                                                          

 

 

Petyr came down the stairs. Today Sansa’s family would come to visit them like every year for Christmas. They needed to have everything ready for them. He had prepared a little snack and had taken two bottles of wine from their cellar. Sansa had furrowed her brow, but he had assured her he wasn’t planning on getting her family drunk.

He opened the door to the backyard and shivered before coming back inside. The weather forecast predicted heavy snows for tonight. They lived in a cottage outside of King’s Landing near the sea and the humid air made the cold seep into your bones if you stood outside long enough. Sansa always laughed when he complained about the cold. “You southerners.” She would mock him.

Petyr grabbed a blanket from the living room sofa where they had been cuddling and put it around his shoulders. He could smell her perfume on the fabric, engulfing him like a charm, but it wasn’t close enough to the feeling of her arms around him. Petyr took a deep breath. Oh, but she was like a drug he couldn’t get enough.

He opened the front door. Sansa saw him from the corner of her eye but she didn’t move. With a swift movement, he covered her frame with the soft blanket and embraced her from behind.

“Come inside, I don’t want you to get cold.” Petyr nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. His light kisses made Sansa giggle and pull his embrace tighter. “It’s not that cold.”

“Whatever you say ice lady, just come inside.” Sansa turned around in his embrace and covered him with the blanket sharing her warmth. Petyr pecked her flushed nose. Her eyes were brighter than ever. Silvery blue orbs gazed up at him lovingly and he fell in love all over again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands arrested on her hips while their lips kept dancing in the loving rhythm they knew. Petyr chuckled into their kiss sensing Sansa’s eagerness when her wandering hand landed on his ass cheek and gave him a playful squeeze.

“We need to go inside for that sweetling.”

“I know.” She answered attacking his neck now. They both tumbled into the house dropping the blanket on the entrance. Both of their sweaters were gone in a second and the rest of their clothes followed, leaving a trail from the door to the living room sofa. His back hit the cushioned furniture and her lips went down his body leaving scorching kisses over his scar.

He weaved his hand through her hair before pulling at it lightly. Their lips met again and Petyr thought he would burst. Their clothed sexes touched searching for friction eliciting a rogue moan from his throat.

“I forgot to thank you.” She said between kisses, “for taking care of the house today.”

“If I let you cook you’d have set the kitchen on fire sweetling.” He answered pressing her hips down. Sansa let out a soft whimper before rocking her core against him.

She liked to tease him but she was getting impatient. Sansa palmed his aching erection through his boxers before sliding her hand down the fabric. She pumped his member twice before freeing him.

“No, it’s my turn.” Petyr stood up and kissed her between the valley of her breast. He laid her head on the fluffy cushion while he sucked at her pulsing point sending a warm jolt to her core.

She wrapped her legs around his waist when he entered her. Her hand pulled the hair of his neck as he pumped faster into her. He knew he would not last as much as he wanted. Normally he would take his time and worship every inch of her body, thanking her for the opportunity she had given him of forming part of her world. Because she made him happy every day and the least he could do was to return the favor.

His hand found her dewy center. “Petyr don’t stop please, you feel so good.” After two hard thrusts, Sansa moaned into the crook of his neck, her walls clamping around him. The pressure was unbearable, and he finished with her, their foreheads pressed together, chest heaving, hearts thundering, breaths mingling.

She pulled him close kissing his greying temple, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He told her how much he loved her, how much he meant to him. How sweet her lips tasted every time she kissed him and how he adored the way his name sounded when he buried himself in her. And he could have kept going, but her lips interrupted his plethora of thoughts bringing him back to the present.

 

___________________

 

Petyr opened the door and stepped into the dark room. He went around the crib, his feet padding lightly against the carpet. The green-eyed man smiled when he saw the little toddler stir from sleep with a soft squeal.

“Hello there Alayne.” The raven-haired girl lifted her arms in the air. “I see there’s someone who had a good sleep.”

As in cue, the small girl yawned closing her eyes. Petyr chuckled and kissed her head after he picked her up in his arms. “Oh no, it’s time to start the day little one.”

Petyr took Alayne downstairs after changing her diaper. The smell of scrambled eggs and freshly brewed coffee welcomed them. Sansa had her back turned to him but she flipped around as soon as he heard his steps.

“Hello, beautiful.” Sansa’s face flushed. The toddler in his arms giggled demanding his attention. Petyr indulged Alayne giving her a kiss on the nose, “don’t be jealous little one, you’re also beautiful. My beautiful girl.” He finished with adoring eyes.

“Come with momma.” Sansa approached taking Alayne from Petyr’s arms. Petyr pecked Sansa on the lips before laying another kiss on Alayne’s temple. “My girls.”

“I made you coffee and some eggs.” Petyr thanked her and dug into his food.

He took care of washing the dishes after finishing breakfast. Sansa had taken Alayne upstairs for her bath and soon they were getting ready to welcome their guests.

“Are you ready?” He asked Sansa while he brushed her hair. It was the first time Sansa’s parents were coming after their wedding two years ago.

“Yes.” They both knew they would never see him like the man they preferred for her daughter. Ned despised Petyr from the start but that never waived his determination. He loved Sansa and he would always will.

And then there was Alayne. The day Sansa told him she was pregnant will always be ingrained in his memory. He never thought he would care for someone more than Sansa or himself, but Alayne changed the rules from the start.

Sansa’s reflection smiled at him. “I’m so proud of you.” He whispered in her ear after leaving the hairbrush on her vanity.

She smelled like coconut and he couldn’t help inhaling her scent once more. Sansa cupped his cheek. Her thumb caressing his freshly shaven skin. “I love you.” Her dimples smiled when he kissed her. The sincerity in her words made Petyr’s heart beat even faster.

“I love you too.”

 

__________________

 

“What are you painting now?” Petyr was sitting on the floor with Alayne between his legs. The little girl slid a crayon over the white paper in front of her. Several colorful doodles were spread across the living room floor making almost for it impossible to walk through the room without stepping on any of them.

“Is that the sea?” Alayne shook her head and stretched her arm toward the yellow crayon. Petyr gave it to her and kissed the crown of her hair. The girl focused on the task at hand and kept painting. Yellow lines mixed with blue ones making green. Petyr smirked and laid another kiss on her hair.

Heavy footsteps walked down the stairs. Sansa’s family had come after noon and left before the sun set. Only and Ned had stayed behind to chat with Sansa and spend more time with their granddaughter. It hadn’t been as bad as Petyr was afraid it would be. Ned spent most of the visit ignoring him and Catelyn tolerated him. They even exchanged a few words.

Alayne charmed Catelyn from the start and that made the visit easier for Petyr. Sansa’s family loved their little girl and even Ned seemed to warm a little around her.

“Alayne! Come say goodbye to your grandparents!” Sansa called from the hall.

“Come on, little artist.” Petyr lifted Alayne to her feet and took her hands while he helped the toddler show her grandparents how good she was learning to walk. Alayne struggled in the first steps but she quickly arrived at the entrance and clang to her mother’s leg. Sansa pecked Petyr on the lips despite her parents disapproving looks and thanked him.

“Robb invited us to his Christmas dinner tomorrow. He said he would call you later to ask you if you would come too. I know you have been very busy with your jobs, Alayne and moving to another the house but we would be thrilled if you came.”

Sansa looked at him. “What do you say?” she asked wrapping her arm around his back.

Petyr sighed mentally preparing himself to accept the invitation for the first “official” dinner as part of Sansa’s family. “Yes. We would love to.”

Catelyn nodded. “It’s settled then. Thank you for this, we were looking forward to seeing you again Sansa.” Catelyn crouched down, “and to see you too little lady, you look so grown up. Come and give your grandmother a hug.”

Sansa laid her head over Petyr’s shoulder as she watched how Alayne gave both of her grandparents a parting hug. Alayne giggled when Ned’s beard scratched her cheek as he gave her a kiss. Petyr mirrored her daughter’s smile feeling a warmth spread into his body. Was this how it really felt to have a family?

“It was nice to see you again Petyr,” the low voice of Ned Stark mumbled before bidding them goodbye. Sansa kissed his cheek again when the door closed.

 

_______________

 

“You look happy,” Sansa told him when they’re getting ready for bed.

“That’s because I am.” They both slided into their bed covering their bodies with the heavy duvet. Alayne had fallen asleep an hour ago while she watched cartoons on the TV.

Petyr closed his eyes when Sansa’s perfume invaded his nostrils as she huddled closer to him. They both stayed silent for a few minutes enjoying the shared embrace. Sansa kissed his cheek. “You looked so handsome today.”

Petyr chuckled, “don’t I always look handsome?”

Sansa bit her lower lip and shook her head. “Yes you do, but your eyes were different… I don’t know.”

“I like being with Alayne. And your parents were nicer than usual so I guess that counts too.”

“That’s true, they were so different today. I think they’re accepting you.”

Petyr smirked and pulled her closer. “Well, they don’t have another option. I’m not leaving.”

Sansa’s caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. Grey-green linked with bright blue. “I’m not leaving either.” She whispered. Petyr sensed her agitated thoughts going through her mind and kissed her temple.

Sansa wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in the crook of his neck. “Ssssh it’s okay, it’s okay.” He cooed trying to stop her soft sobs. “It was a long time ago.”

“I know but, “Sansa sniffed trying to regain her composure.

“It wasn’t your fault Sansa, that psycho was manipulating you. You have nothing to worry about now. That part of our lives is over.” He had made sure.

“You were so kind Petyr. You didn’t owe me anything, and you took care of the case, anyway.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” He asked, tucking a rogue lock from her face, “you needed help and you were my favorite student. My only regret is that I couldn’t help you earlier.” He finished with a faint voice.

Petyr kissed both of her eyelids when her sobs died out. She looked so fragile between his arms and his heart ached for her. It had taken a lot of trust and effort from her to move from that period of her life.

“I’m just glad he’s gone.” She said with a hardened voice. Ramsay was dead, and he was never coming back.

Petyr cupped her cheek and kissed her with all the love he had, trying to fix the unforgettable memories that wouldn’t leave her mind. She reciprocated him and soon they were both tangled in a heated kiss.

He wouldn’t let her go into the darkness again. Not when they had so much to lose now. He remembered the jealous looks from her classmates in college when she got a good grade. They weren’t together then, but he had heard the whispers. It didn’t matter, anyway. Sansa had graduated top of her class despite her peers’ jealousy.

A year later he had received a call from her pleading for his help and he went to her without hesitation. Everything that happened afterward only brought them together and here they were, sharing a life. And Petyr wouldn’t change what he has for the world.

He would never change her. Not when he needed her as much as she needed him. Not when they had Alayne and a life to live together in front of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I wasn't planning on writing this one-shot but it just kinda happened. I don't know if you watched it but the sneak peek HBO posted about GoT where Sansa "hands" Winterfell to Daenerys made me so mad. Sansa deserves to rule Winterfell! And well all of that made me remember everything that happened last season and you know the rest... (Petyr dies and we cry)
> 
> So I needed to write some fluff. I hope you liked it!
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments or to check my Tumblr: @quoyan11
> 
> I love to read what you think of my stories :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> -Q


End file.
